


A Day for Love

by Squish13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, just a little early, we need more grasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, but gems don’t exactly understand what that means.  Connie and Steven help Jasper prepare for her big date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why didn't I actually wait til Valentine's Day to post this?  
> Cause I'm impatient and like posting as soon as I have the final draft ready.
> 
> As always, this is crossposted with my tumblr and FFN.

Jasper sat out on one of the hills overlooking Beach City.  Thoughts of Greg’s strange behavior these past few days filled her mind.  Did she do something wrong?  All these months of learning about humans couldn’t have gone to nothing.  She even stopped calling his son “Rose”!  She gripped that little piece of paper in her hands, wondering why he had given it to her this morning.  A gust picked up, and as she raised her hands to shield her face, the letter was ripped from her grip.  That was it.  She couldn’t even remember the strange Earth word that was on it.  What would he say to her?

“Oh. Em. Gee!”  Came the squeal of a voice she’d come to learn all too well.  “Jasper, Jasper!”  He called, running to her side with the letter and his little friend she’d always seen by his side.

“What do you want?”  While tension between her and the Crystal Gems remained since her healing, she was able to put it aside for the sake of that sunburnt man Steven called “Dad”.

“Why aren’t you getting ready for your Valentine’s Date?!”

The gem’s brows furrowed in confusion.  “What?”

“Dad wants you to be his Valentine!”  Steven explained, raising his arms in the air.

Seeing the quartz still unable to comprehend, Connie cut it.  “On Valentine’s Day, people usually celebrate the love they have for each other by showing tokens of affection: Letters, chocolates, dates…”

“If Dad wants you to be his Valentine-“

“We have to get you ready!”

The kids each took one of Jasper’s large hands, dragging her off to town.

* * *

The first trip on their tour was the sweets shop.  Boxes of chocolates filled the windows, special brands and mixes brought out specifically for the holiday.  But as always, local treats were what drew the greatest eye.

“Alright, they say the best way into a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Connie explained. “Steven!  What is your dad’s favorite brand of chocolate?”

Steven hummed, tapping a finger against his chin as he perused the selection.  Passing up several gourmet collections, he settled on a simple rectangular box with a golden stripe.  “Dad always gets these for himself on Valentine’s Day.” He said, handing the box up to Jasper, who had been leaning over him most of their time here.

She looked at it, being careful to not squish or crush the fragile thing.  She didn’t really understand the appeal, but there were many things in human culture that still eluded her.  “And you’re sure this is what he wants?”

“Oh yeah!” Steven waved.

“Now let’s pay for it up front.” His little friend said.

The three of them headed over to the cash register, Steven and Connie picking up chocolate lollipops for each other on the way.  Jasper watched as the little human female behind the desk rang up their orders, Connie offering her savings to pay.  In the months Jasper had been around the town, she’d always found the initial human reactions to her appearance quite amusing, and each of them different.

When they left the shop, the quartz thought she’d be free to leave at this point.  Apparently she was wrong.

“Wait!  You need flowers for him!” Steven shouted.

The quartz growled; of course there was more.

“Roses are tradition, but… it would probably be best to avoid getting those, huh?” Connie mused.

With a sigh and shake of the head, the gem followed the kids over to the florist.  She was surprised with the kinds they had available, especially with how much Steven explained about seasons and different plants growing specific times of the year. 

Well this time it was Connie’s turn to make a selection.  With each flower she passed by, she’d explain details about their meanings and even those of the colors.  It was rather difficult to keep track of.  Eventually they settled on a set of light red carnations.

Now that the shop was left behind, Jasper looked down at her company, each of them eagerly looking up at her.  “Don’t tell me there’s any more things to do.” She grumbled.

“Actually…” They started in unison.

* * *

There he was, standing out by the van.  He was wearing green slacks and a white sweater with pink and red hearts all over it, and it complimented him quite well.  The quartz blushed.  She was frozen, unable to act.

“Just go on.” Steven whispered, him and his friend hiding behind a bush.

She took in a deep breath and upon letting it out, began her approach.  “Greg.” She started, watching him prepare his record player.

“Oh, Jasper.  I was wondering when you’d-“  He gulped when he looked upon the gem before him.  “Wow…”

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; and she wore a dress instead of her uniform, a slit trailing down from her left thigh.  “I got you these gifts!” She exclaimed, holding them out before her to the man.

“Heh.  He took them, his face growing redder than it ever had been as he tried to suppress his smile.  “You really didn’t have to.”

Her cheeks blazed up at this. They told her!  “O-oh…”

“But I really appreciate it.”  He placed the items down gently, making sure they wouldn’t be in harm’s way.  “Come here.”  He pulled out an album, placing it upon the player.  The music was slow; he looked up to the gem, holding a hand out for her. 

If gems had hearts, hers would have skipped a beat.  She accepted, hesitant at first, but taking his hand into hers with a ginger grace she’d never shown anyone. 

Time always moves forward, but their dance felt as though all that was meaningless.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Help an author know!
> 
> As always, your Squish here wishes you all a wonderful day! :D


End file.
